Summer of Love
by Escapingwonderland
Summary: Collection of Harry Potter one-shot, challanges and collaborations. Harry Potter is by JK Rolling, anything in the Disclaimer isn't mine. Pairings are mostly character and OC. Enjoy.
1. Everything I Do

_Summer of Love_

**AN****: These are all one-shots. Mostly, they're bits and pieces of stories I've already written and never put into it, because I didn't know who without making the story seem off course, or they're just randomly thrown around ideas in my head that have been bugging and I have to write them down before I go completely insane. These one's are all Harry Potter based, and if they're commissoned ones I'll put it in the notes here before the one-shot. Some are song inspired, some by other aspects, quotes, or just random inspiration. There will be OC, but there will also be the normal pairings as well, like Harry/Ginny, Ron/Hermione, etc. There might not be many. **

TITLE: Everything I do

RATING: It's PG worthy.

PAIRING: George Weasley/OC

TYPE: Love

WARNING: Just a bit of suggestiveness, and maybe a swear word or two.

DISCLAIMER: Harry Potter was written by JK Rolling. Below quote is From Penelope Cruz as Carla in Nine.

INSPIRATION: "Everything I do, I just want you to love me. When you're not here with me, I am still here. When you are in your life, making your movies, dancing with your wife, I'm still here." - Carla from Nine.

IMPORTANT: Some other things in 'Summer of Love' will correspond with other things coming up. Some may be long, like the following, other's may be short. Some may be completely alone, and others, like this one, will end up having a few short ones that go along with it. I'll let you know if they correspond with another before you read.

". . . "

The silence was killing the caller of this phone conversation, as she bit her lip, and stared at the sause in the pan on the stove. Alysson Fury had talked to her closest friend, Hermione Granger, on the phone about a day or so ago, telling her her worries about telling George Weasley, Hermione's brother-in-law, such big news as this. At the current moment, she thought her worst fears had come true as the silence stretched for far too long.

"G-George?"

Her voice sounded so small on the phone, but it was the loudest she could muster at the moment. She was beginning to worry so much that tears were beginning to form along the bottom of her crystaline blue eyes. She needed him to answer her. Just needed to hear him say something-_anything_.

It was silent for a moment longer before he replied, "I'm still here."

"Ok. . ."

This was the akward moment, where the girl feared the worst, while the boy mulled over how, when, and why it had happened in silence, and than coming to what to do, before realizing they had no clue. But this was different. This problem, in it's own, would be fine, if the boy wasn't currently engaged to be wed-next week.

Alyssa and George had been having an affair for the past year. Both would meet in her house, usually spend most of the night together when George's fiance, Hailey, was at work at nights, and he'd leave before her shift was done. Sometimes Alyssa would cook him dinner's before he got there, and sometimes it was just an all physical meeting. . . most of the time they were physical meetings.

Alyssa had always adored George. From the moment they met in their first year, all the way until a year or so ago. She'd fallen in love with him over time, but the feeling hadn't ever been requited. George had a beautiful girlfriend, the only thing she wouldn't do for him was have sex with him. She wouldn't do that until they were married. And eventually, he'd found it with Alyssa. Alyssa Fury, who would do anything to be close to George, to get him to love her.

She did anything she thought could help him towards that. Even when she'd see him and Hailey together, she wanted him to know he loved her, and in the bottom of her heart, she envied little Hailey Kleman. That woman would get the one thing that she knew she would never get in her entire life time, no matter how much she dreamed about-the love of George Weasley.

But it was only two months ago that George had apparated to her flat, telling her that they had to talk about what they were doing. She knew what was going to come, and she'd tried to prepare for it, but now that was there, she wasn't able to. She cried, and he said he cared about her dearly, and that she was still invited to the wedding, and he still wanted to be friends with her. When neither spoke, he'd said a soft good-bye, and apparated away. She'd cried herself to sleep, and they never talked again since.

It seemed they never would, until a week ago when she took the damned test, and now, they were forced to.

"Are. . . are you sure it's mine?" He finally asked, breaking the silence they'd lapsed into after she said 'ok.'

"Your the only one. . . "

"Oh," They're was another akward pause, "Are you keeping it?"

It took her a moment to answer, "Yes."

"Oh."

Silence lapsed over the two again. The sause of the stove was bubbling, splashing the red sauce onto the the pearly white stove top. Usually, this would bother Alyssa, who would immediatly begin to clean the stove top before the red sauce dried, staining it. Normally, she'd also be keeping a better eye on the food she was cooking. But Alyssa wasn't in the slightest worried about that at the moment. No, she had much more important things to worry about right now.

Alyssa's hazel orbs were locked onto the sauce pan, watching it as it made her stove top a complete mess. She didn't know why she called while she was cooking. She'd just got the need to call him and tell, and she felt that if she didn't, than she'd chicken out, never calling him to tell him until after his wedding. Hermione had told her to tell him before the wedding, saying that if Hailey found out, which she would have to, in case this would make her rethink marrying George.

The thought had made Alyssa feel guilty. For the first time in the whole year she had been George's mistress, she hadn't felt any guilt. She'd felt happiness for George and Hailey, that they were in love, and she sincerely was happy when she heard they would be married. Hailey had called up alyssa and told her the news. She'd come over to visit her for a congratulations dinner Alyssa took her on. She hadn't felt guilty listening to Hailey, even though she knew George was coming over later that night when Hailey would be at work. She hadn't felt guilty when she went to Harry and Ginny's wedding, and left with George that night when Hailey left for work.

If anything, Alyssa was always happy that George was happy, and if Hailey was what made him happy, than she sucked it up. She wasn't completely happy for him, of course. She loves him, more than she could imagine, and she would always wish that it was her he'd fallen in love with. Somewhere, deep down, she knew that he could never love her.

"I just thought you should know. . . " Alyssa voice was soft, a whisper falling just short of unhearable, "before, you know, the wedding."

It was silent for a little longer, "How far along?"

"About 3 months."

She could hear him sucking in air through his teeth on the other end of the phone, "What are you going to do?"

That was the sentence that broke her heart. The moment it left his lips, her body became heavier in her chair, her shoulders hunching forward just enough, letting her brown hair fall into her face a bit. What was _she_ going to do about it? He didn't want anything to do with it.

"If you don't want to deal with it. . . ?"

The pause. It killed her. "I'm not going to just abandon you with a baby."

"What about Hailey?"

His sigh was loud. Loud enough that it slightly hurt her ear, "I'm going to have to tell her. About everything."

"About. . . us?"

"Yeah. . . "

"Ok."

A door closed in the background, "I've got to go. Hailey's home."

"Ok."

"K. Bye," and he hung up.

The phone was still to her ear when she whispered, "Bye."

Two days later, Alyssa was at work, handing in her report to the Head of the Auror's office. It had been a boring day at home, and she had to document the two death eaters she had captured, who had been hiding out in an attempt to evade the Ministry. She was thinking again about George, and wondered if he'd told Hailey or not. She hadn't heard anything, and she didn't talk to Hermione or Ginny, not that I thought Ginny would want to talk to me, nor did I really think Hermione wanted to either.

just as she turned to leave the Heads office, he stopped her, "Fury?"

She turned, looking back at her boss. "Yes, sir?"

For a moment he just looked at her, his eyes resting for a moment longer on her stomach, which already had a small baby bump on it, than they went up to her eyes, "If you'll be needing any time off, even in the next months or so, than I suggest you do the paper work now."

She nodded, "Yes, sir."

He nodded, "And one more thing. Who's the lucky man?"

She stared at him for a moment, bewildered as to what he could mean. The lucky man? "Beg pardon, sir?"

He smiled, "Who's the lucky bloke you're having a child with?"

She turned a little pink, looking down at her feet for a moment. She couldn't say it was to George Weasley. She didn't want everyone to know, to look at her with disgust, as most people did to the women in her situation. And even though the sentence made her feel sick, even though she knew it would make her look bad, she had to say it.

"I don't really know, sir."

He nodded for a moment, "Ah, I see."

She nodded sheepishly, turning and quickly shuffling out of the door embarrssed. She'd rather people think of her as a slut, than give George the reputation as a cheat and liar. She loved him too much for that.

But love, it seems, can only take you so far. For when Alyssa arrived back at her desk to grab her bag and head off for lunch, she was met with a woman she didn't want to see. Was too guilty to face. Hailey Wanda Martin, standing before her desk cubical with a completely unreadable face. Though, all it's features seemed tight to Alyssa. The only reason Hailey would be at her work, was if she was going to speak to Alyssa, no matter what she had to do to get it done. It meant one thing. She knew.

Neither spoke when the mistress stopped in her tracks, her lips parting slightly in shock. It seemed like she watched the other for eternity before adverting her eyes to the floor, bowing her head in shame, but it was mere seconds. It seemed akward, just standing there in the middle of the aisle, just starring at the tile before the other woman's shoes.

"So, it's true than." Hailey said, her chocolate eyes focused on Alyssa's stomach, eyeing the baby bump with distaste.

Alyssa didn't reply to the statement. She hadn't wanted to face Hailey. Somewhere she had known she had to, but that didn't stop her dread of the encounter.

"We need to talk."

It wasn't a question, it was a demand. One that Alyssa found unwise to deny. After all, Hailey was a part of this, and she deserved to know whatever she wanted to know. Even if she wanted to just ignore it, which she had so desperetly wanted to do, she knew she couldn't. She would handle this the best way she could.

She looked up at the other woman, who's face was set in stone as they stared at one another. She'd noticed what George had obviously seen in Hailey. She was beautiful, with long aburn hair and dark eyes, with fair skin. She had high cheek bones, with pouty lips, and her figure was flawless, and her skin smooth to perfect all over-except for the visible scar of a burn up her right forearm. She was a beautiful woman, and after all, George did love beautiful women.

The chestnut haired girl nodded, grabbing her bag from her cubical, and turning to the other woman. Hailey told her a place she wanted to go to in order to talk, a cafe she's fond of, and they apparrated there. Grabbing a seat for two, the pair ordered their drinks-Hailey a glass of white wine, Alyssa red. It wasn't even moments after the waiter left that Hailey began speaking.

"George says you're three months so far." Alyssa just nods, "I get the feeling, though, that, that's not as long as this affair has been going on." Again, the brunette just shakes her head, "How long, Alyssa?"

"A year. But two months ago, George came to me and told me it was done. He'd said he loved you, and he didn't want this to continue any longer. We didn't talk since them, not until the other day, that is."

The other girls nods, "George told me something similar." Alyssa didn't say anything, so the other girl continued, "The wedding has been canceled. I hope you know, it's your fault."

Something sparked inside Alyssa Maria Fury at that moment. For years, many people admired her for taking her share in the blame of things she's done wrong, but she certainly never took it for those others who deserved it, and no matter her position right now, she wouldn't start doing such a thing at this moment.

Suddenly defensive, Alyssa's eyes narrowed on the woman, and her voice became stern, "I'll accept my share of the blame that your wedding is now canceled, but I will _not_ take all of it. George had all the free will in the world to not even start the affair, and he certainly could have told you before hand. I take the half of the blame that it is mine, but I won't take the blame you should give to George as well. It takes two people to have an affair, Hailey, not one."

Hailey's eyes narrowed just as much, and her voice becoming more angrier than before, "I know very well that George is also to blame. I'm not stupid. But you could have stopped it, and you certainly didn't have to come into our lives!"

"I knew George for a year before you did!" The other suddenly defended, "And in case you don't remember, I'm the one who introduced the two of you."

"And than you steal him away from me. If you hadn't wanted us together, you should never have introduced us."

"I didn't steal anyone from you. In case you haven't noticed, he isn't with me, is he? The whole year we had this affair, he was still with you, wasn't he? Wanting to marry you. He broke off what we were doing for you. I never had George, and I certainly never will."

"Than why did you do it?"

"Because, I love him." the other says simply, her voice lowering once again as she looks down a bit sadly. "I've loved George from the moment I'd met him, I think. He just never felt the same. And when he showed any form of interest in me, ramantically or not, I was thrilled. I want him to love me, but I know it will never happen, because he loves you."

It was silent again, "Why would he have an affair?" Hailey whispered, starring at her hands in her lap, "What did I do wrong?"

Alyssa sighed, "He got from me, the only thing he _couldn't_ get from you. Sex."

Chocolate eyes met hazel, and for a moment something passed between the two women. Understanding. Each understood the other's situation, and each acknowledged it with sympathy.

"I'd known, you know." Hailey finally says lowly, making the other's eyes widen just slightly, "I'd been going to a cafe to have lunch with a friend, and I'd seen the two of you, in the allyway by your house, kissing. It was about six months ago." Alyssa didn't speak, which prompted the other to continue, "I waited at home for George that night. I was going to surprise him with my night off when he got home from the shop. He went to your place right after instead. When he came home he was pretty shocked to see me, but when I'd asked where he'd been, he said he had to stay at the shop later, that one of their products went off and caused a big ruckus in the store. I knew the truth but. . . I never mentioned anything."

That was the end of the conversation. Both stayed silent, making it akward when the waiter came back to ask their orders. Both declined in ordering food, instead the glasses of wine were set on the table before them, but neither touched them.

Hailey spoke first, clearing her throat, making Alyssa look up from the table, "I don't know what to do anymore."

Alyssa looked at her, knowing she had to do something to help reforge Hailey and George's relationship. She'd seen first hand how happy she made him, had heard him speak of her, hell, she'd even been called her name in bed on more than one occassion!

The brunette put her hand over Hailey's, "George loves you. I know this without a doubt. And I know you love him as well, I can see it. Everytime you look at him, when he looks at you. I can see it when you're dancing together, or eating dinner together, or just the way you both sit together. You're meant to be with him, Hailey, and he was meant to be with you. I know your upset, even angry, with me and him, but, I think. . . I think you should keep the wedding on."

"What should I tell our kids if I do? About their older brother, or sister? That their father cheated on me?"

Alyssa fidgeted a bit, the guilt flooding back, "I-I can leave, if you would like. As long as you married George, I could move away, and you and George could move on like it never happened."

For a moment, they just stared at each other, "George would never accept that." Hailey spoke, "I know that about him. Family is important to him, bastard child or not."

The simple term spiked something in the older woman, "I suppose you're right. But I won't tell him where I'm going, and I won't tell anyone else. either."

"That would probably work."

Hailey Wanda Kleman. She was heartless. Alyssa used to think, when she'd gotten older, that she should have been sorted into Slytherin instead. She could be spiteful, and emotionless when she wanted to be. Nothing ever seemed off limits to her, but than again, that's something that many people admired about her, and hated at the same time.

"Ok. . ."

Hailey nodded, "I'd like to know when you leave town."

With a nod from the other woman, Hailey disapparated, leaving her there to think alone.

It'd been a month when Alyssa handed in her transfer papers to work at another Ministry, one over in America, where she'd be moving too. She'd handed the papers in, and cleaned off her desk, said good-bye to co-workers, to her boss, and even to a few friends from other departments she'd made over the last few years.

It was when she'd said good-bye to a friend of her's, Jerry, that she'd got a big insight into something she wouldn't forget.

"You know, Hailey and George are going to be really upset that you're moving away."

Not wanting to think of it, Alyssa gave a simple, and low, "Yea."

He smiled, laughing as he hugged her, "Well, you missed their wedding, but I don't think they'll forgive you for missing it when they're baby comes."

Alyssa pulled back, confused, "Baby?"

Jerry looked at her oddly, not understanding why she was as confused as she was. She was George's best friend, after all, so she had to know. At least, that's what he thought, "Yeah, George and Hailey, they're having a baby. You didn't know?"

Her head spun with the news. Hailey had told George she didn't want to have sex until they were married, the reason why George and her had the affair they did in the first place, and now, Hailey ends up pregnant? Obviously, the only way to become pregnant, far from her being the next virgin Mary, was to have had sex.

Did she have sex with George just to keep him from having another affair? No, there was no reason to. Alyssa was moving away, to America-without telling George, Hermione, or anyone else. They're wedding was rescheduled, and it was only next month, surely she could have waited longer, couldn't she? There was no reason. . . so why?

"H-How far along is she?"

He raised a brow at her, but replied nonetheless, "About four months, I think."

Four months? The same as her. . . George never mentioned that they had sex before. He wouldn't have needed Alyssa if Hailey was giving him a good shag like he'd wanted so badly. That was the reason the mistress had dreaded their wedding the most-that one thing she held with George would be given to Hailey, like everything else seemed to be. It just didn't make any sense to her.

Jerry still looked at her scrutinizingly, "I thought George would have told you?"

"No." She replied, shaking her head, "No, he didn't."

Weasley's Wizard Weases was packed with people, as per usual. They must've been one of the most popular stores in the area. The prank shop was filled with the usual things, their newest products right up front when you walked in. It seemed to just draw you over to it, wanting you to buy it. For a moment, all she could think about was back at Hogwarts, when the twins had first started making their products. She could remember all the kids they used to test them, even when they'd use them on themselves.

The one time, George had convinced her to test their newest product. It was supposed to be directed at the female population only, and the goal of it was to make the female who would eat the product, become a completely perfect 'seductress' or 'flirt' depending on who you talked to. The idea was to help shy girls, who either were too self conscious to flirt or just didn't know how, to do exactly that, flirt. There were different levels, for different siuations, ranging from 'subtle flirt' to the earlier 'seductress'

Well, needless to say, it worked. Alyssa became, in a sense, a 'suductress' until the product wore off. The problem was, she ended up trying to seduce Malfoy, since the hair of the person you wished to seduce had to be put into the potion before the person drank it, and Fred thought it would be funny. Needless to say, it made Alyssa do things she had only dreamed of doing with Malfoy, even though she didn't like him much, she had to admit he was a handsome man.

"Alyssa?"

Her attention was brought back into the present by the sound of George's voice. Turning her attention to the side, she saw him, standing there, starring at her slightly shocked, and a bit oddly.

She didn't smile like she wanted to, and instead jumped right into it, "I heard Hailey's pregnant."

He stared at her a moment before answering, "Yeah. . . "

"Four months along, apparantly." He only nodded, "Just like me."

Suddenly he knew what she was there for, and he sighed, "Alyssa, can we do this somewhere more. . . private?"

With a simple nod, she followed the red head into the back room. For some reason, she felt betrayed, and she didn't know why. When she'd thought more about it, after leaving Jerry at the office, and felt like nothing made sense anymore.

"I don't know what you want me to say," George starting, turning around to look at her when they'd reached the room.

"I want you to tell me why Hailey is pregnant." She demanded, "You told me she wouldn't have sex with you, that's when you and I started what we had, or didn't have, or whatever."

He's silent for a moment, before looking down at his shoes and mummbling, "It's not mine."

"What?"

He cleared his throat, speaking up louder, "I said, it's not mine."

"What's not your's?"

"You're really dense, you know that, Alysson?" She only stared at him. He sighed, his idea to lighten the mood shot down, "I mean, Hailey isn't pregnant to me. I never had sex with her."

"What?"

He gave her the classic you're-such-an-idiot look, which she decidedly ignored, understanding fully and not understanding why she even asked what, "She cheated on you?"

"Yeah. Well, either that or she can reproduce A-sexually."

Alyssa's hazel eyes narrowed slightly, "Thank you, oh witty one." She snorted sarcastically, rolling her eyes at him as she did so, "Who did she cheat on you with?"

His look darkened, "Malfoy."

"Malfoy? As in, Draco Malfoy?" The look was enough to give her the answer, "Wow. . . why would. . . I mean I don't understand. . . "

"They were messing around since right after the war, when she healed the little git after the war."

The thought of an injured Draco Malfoy gave her a little sense of pride, after all, it was her who injured him during the war. He'd been trying to curse George, but her curse hit him first, hitting his right arm and ripping the flesh off, as well as burning his skin and permanently scarring his arm. She promised that day, though, she would never again use a curse from any of the books from the Forbidden Section of the library. Especially when she didn't know what it did, like that one.

"I'm sorry George. . ." There wasn't really much to say.

"Yeah, me too."

Hailey was on her way to Malfoy Manor to meet Draco when Alyssa crossed her path, taking a nice stroll home instead of Disapparating home. Hailey looked at Alyssa with distaste. The woman who had an affair with her fiance would never be treated good by the woman, and even if that wasn't a factor, Hailey had always been jealous of Alyssa. A year older than her, Alyssa was always popular, even in the other houses, and she was always with Fred and George, something that bothered her.

Alyssa was amazing in school, acing everything she did easily in every class. Her intelligence had to be up to that annoying prat Hermione Granger's, if not just slightly higher, which also made her, obviously, a great duelist. She managed to fight off Bellatrix LeStrange long enough to hold her own, until Ginny and Hermione jumped in to help, which inevitably ended in Molly killing her.

Though, Alyssa obviously had her short comings. She was good at school, that was correct, but she rarely had any insentive to learn more than what the school taught her, which made her knowledge of spells and curses low, and left her with little to use in a duel. That is, until You-Know-Who had ended up making them all go on the run, and than she'd apprehended some books from the school before leaving. It seemed George had spent a lot of time helping her to learn charms, spells, hexes, and even a few potions along their time on the run. Hailey hadn't been with them, so she only knows what George or Fred had told her.

But, never the less, Hailey could find a million things she didn't like about the girl just physically. Her dark chestnut hair, that always looked shiny and silky, or her olive skin that seemed to never have any blemishes on it, unless she was stressed. Her curvy figure, her beautiful hazel eyes, or even just the way she seemed to carry herself when she walked. She also hated that she could make her baby bump even look sexy, which Hailey knew she could never do.

"I thought you were leaving."

That was all Hailey said to the women she just noticed walked into her path, making her halt where she was. What else did anyone expect her to say? This woman, she despised her with her very being.

The elder girl looked at her with hazel eyes of stone. Something in them, she recognized it, the anger and determination she used to have in her eyes during the war. Every so often Hailey would catch a glimpse of it back than, and she never wanted to receive it, but now, she understood why she didn't want to. It wasn't pleasant, so say the least.

"I was," Alyssa voice was cold. She didn't bother to hide her current anger or disregard for the other woman at all, "until I heard some lying bitch was pregnant to Draco Malfoy."

Hailey felt the anger jolt through her being, "We had an agreement!"

"And I can choose to stay if I want. You can't _force_ me to leave England."

"You ruin my relationship with George, and now you want to-"

Alyssa's laugh was merciless and cold, something she can't remember ever hearing before come from the elder girl in all her years of knowing her, "Please. You've been having an affair with Draco since right after the war. George and I hadn't started anyting until a year and a half after the war ended. _You_ have no right to judge me for anything anymore, not when you're doing the same thing to a woman with her _husband_."

Having Draco's wife thrown in her face wasn't something she wanted, nor was it something she would listen to any longer, "My relationship with Draco is none of your business!"

"Your relationship?" Another laugh, "You're a mistress, Kleman. Learn your role before you speak about it. You can't have a relationship with Malfoy, because he's _married_. You'll never get to have what he has with his wife, and you'll never get to have what you _could have_ had with George, because of what you don't have with Malfoy."

They stared at each other for a while, just letting the world continue around them as they had their moment. Their moment inside their bubble with each of the girls hate for the other molded together. Although, it was undeniable, Hailey didn't hate the other girl. She cared to much about her to hate her, even if it was just her envy of the girl. Alyssa's was true hate. Hate that meant she didn't care about her in the least, and therefore, she meant as much to the elder girl as the dirt on the bottom of her shoe. To Alysson Fury, Hailey Kleman was nothing.

"What do you want from me?" Hailey whispered.

A smirk graced Alyssa's beautiful face, "Nothing. At least, not yet."

Something about the elder girls look as she walked around her, set Hailey right into her place as she continued on to the Malfoy Manor.

"Hailey told me you ran into her when you left the shop."

Alyssa looked at the red head, popping a strawberry slice into her mouth, and shrugging, "Yeah. So?"

George sighed, leaning on the counter of his flat to look at the burnette, going back to her work of cutting up fruits, "Why do you have to harrass her?"

The girl stopped what she was doing, furrowing her brow in confusion at the man before her, "Harrass? I didn't _harrass_ her. I simply ran into her on the street and we talked. _She_ got rude first."

"She told me you yelled at her in the middle of the street."

"Than she's lying."

George looked doubtful. He loved Hailey, and he'd never found a reason not to trust her, not until a little while ago, and it was still hitting him hard. Yet still, he would believe Hailey over Alyssa, even though it was the latter who gave him no reason not to trust her in the least.

"That's what she told me."

"And you'll believe her? After all the effort she put into hiding her lies from you?"

George suddenly felt defensive of Hailey's integrety, "You can't be mad at her for having an affair when you and I did the same thing."

"A year and a half after the war ended. You're entire relationship with her she was having her affair with Malfoy. I can be angry at her for that."

"I don't even see why you care so much!"

"Because, I love you, you stupid git!"

It's not that she meant to say it. Nobody ever means to blurt stupid things like that out of their mouth at moments like this, and if they did, well, they should be admitted to St. Mungo's for a check up. It was a mortifying statement, that made the two classicaly stop in their tracks, and allow the silence to consume them. George started at her, but she adverted her eyes, opting to look at her feet instead.

"You. . . love me?"

"Well. . . yea. . . you know. . ."

Silence again. All it made her think about was the phone call four months ago, the silence they'd always lapsed into. This wasn't normal for the two. They could always talk, about anything. But since she ended up calling that one night it just didn't seem like they could anymore. Everything had changed about the two, and there was no changing it.

"I. . . I love you, too."

At first, she thought she had heard him wrong. But after going through every possibility of what the sentence could have been, she came to the decision that it had to be the sentence she heard. There was just no other option.

"You. . . you do?"

Her eyes met George's hesitantly, waiting for him to laugh and tell her how gullibal she was. But instead, he just nodded, "Yeah."

"Since when?"

"A little while after we were on the run. I'd realized it the day you helped cure Fred when he got hit with that weird hex. I couldn't believe that you'd stay up all day and night, going through every book on hexes you could buy or steal. I thought he was going to die, but. . . you didn't think that for a moment. You were so determind to help him. . ."

She remembered that. Fred was hit my a hex from a Death Eater that made him feverish, puke all the time, break out in red blotches, and he was always in massive pain. He was slowly beginning to die from not being able to hold down food or water, even though they forced him to eat regularly anyway. One day he'd fallen asleep, and he wouldn't wake up. Alyssa would stay up day and night, reading every book she could, looking for _anything_ that could help save Fred, or in the least, make him live long enough until they could find him better help.

"Fred was my friend. I didn't want him to die."

"Neither did I."

Thinking of him when he died during the final battle, it still held an effect on the two, and both decidedly ignored thinking about him. It was the smart move to make.

"I just. . . I never knew how to tell you, and I was with Hailey, and I loved her too, so. . . "

"I get it."

And she did.

"Fred! C'mon, we're going to be late!"

Alysson Fury could hear her sons footsteps as he ran down the steps, his father not far behind him, laughing happily as he ruffled his sons hair. She handed her son his coat, and than her husband his. As usual, she was already ready to leave the house, but was waiting on her boys to get done.

"Mum!" The boy whined as she shoved him lightly out the doorway, "We'll be on time! Stop rushing me! Why don't you ever rush Roxie?"

"Because she's already waiting in the car, unlike the two of you."

Sure enough, when they got in Roxanne was sitting in the backseat of the car, reading a book she got from Hermione. A story about a woman who falls in love, the main plot line wasn't something the other's cared to learn about, but the moving pictures certainly would catch Fred's eye sitting next to her.

It'd been 11 years since the day George had told her her loved her, and it was only a year after that they'd gotten married, and a month later that she'd learned she was pregnant with another baby. Life would great for the both of them. With the help of Ron, WWW had really taken off, and was giving the family a great income, and Alysson was now head of Aurors Department at the Ministry of Magic, which Kingsly Shaklebolt was the Minister of. And it wasn't just George and Alysson that's life was great.

Harry and Ron were both Aurors, and Hermione works high up in the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, while Ginny was a professional Quidditch player for the Holyhead Harpies for a long while, but now she'd retired, and writes instead as the senior Guidditch correspondant for the Daily Prophet.

Everyone is happy, with families and great jobs, and they still see each other often, like now when they'd all meet at the station to see their kids off to school. Fred was absolutely dying to get there. Although, Alyssa thought Teddy had been giving him a few scares about how Hogwarts was like, which is all the two parents heard on their whole way there.

"Teddy said getting sorted would hurt."

George laughed, shaking his head, "It's utterly painless. Don't listen to what that little git says."

"George!" His wife scolded, slapping his arm playfully as he drove. He only laughed, "Teddy's just trying to scare you, Honey. Don't listen to what he says, ok?"

"He said the headmaster is really mean."

Alyssa turned in her seat, smiling at him, "I've met the headmaster before. She's very nice. I promise."

"Ok."

Fred smiled, prompting her mother to get that regular pang in her chest. The one that made her remember all the time, how she was so happy she and George had their affair, because she got two beautiful children out of it, and a wonderful, loving husband.

**AN****: So, this was just a random idea. I honestly wouldn't take any of the Weasley children of being kids who would have affairs, but you never know. I also didn't want to change the names of George's kids from the book, or the amount he had, so I just kept them the same. Their just not to Angelina, obviously. I also know Harry is supposed to be the Head of the Auror's department, but I didn't know that when I wrote it, and I'm to lazy to change both mistakes. It's just not going to happen. **

**I actually had a story planned out for this, where it would show Alysson on the run with Fred and George during Potterwatch. I just didn't have any idea than the few flash backs and such that were mentioned in here, and a few more. **

**Hope you enjoyed. Review and I'll give you a cookie. No, seriously, I will. Okay, I won't, but I can give you lots of love and other stories and chapters. **


	2. What Friends Are For

_Summer of Love_

**AN****: This one isn't very long, and it's not a love one-shot. It's more about friendship. I also want to point out, what I write, I don't believe is true as far as where I say they didn't talk very much. In the movies, and in the book, it shows Hermione interacting with the twins on a few occassions, insinuating that they are closer than just now and than run ins and friends of friends. **

TITLE: What Friends Are For

RATING: PG worthy

PAIRING: Fred Weasley / Hermione Granger

TYPE: Friendship.

WARNING: There shouldn't be any warnings.

DISCLAIMER: Harry Potter was written by JK Rolling. Quote is by Oliver Wendell Holmes.

INSPIRATION: "But friendship is the breathing rose, with sweets in every fold."

* * *

><p>The entire Great Hall sparkled, the magical sky letting down the soft snow to keep with the rest of the winter theme. The icicles that hung from the ceiling let off their own sparkles, letting the walls catch them and reflect them. All over people danced, laughing with each other, having the best night of their lives. Everyone but one girl.<p>

Hermione Jean Granger sat at the table in the back, as far as she could, all the way in the corner. As she sat there sobbing quietly, she couldn't help but feel like her night, that was so perfect, so wonderfully amazing, had been so easily ruined by the spiteful red-head she called her best friend. For such a simple thing.

Ronald Bilius Weasley was a git. That was enough for her to admit. She had dropped hints like mad, hoping he'd pick up on them and ask her to the Yule Ball, but instead he hadn't. She was his last resort, and even by than, Viktor Krum had come along and asked her to go with instead. And, of course, she said yes. Who wouldn't say yes to the worlds most famous Seeker? It would have been crazy to say no, and even then, who else would have asked her anyway? Ron obviously wasn't going to, and Viktor seemed to genuinly like her, and want to get to know her.

The night had started out great. Her hair, which she had in a neatly done up do, wasn't bushy any longer, but instead was sleek and straight. She had even worn make-up, which made her even prettier, not that she needed any help in that department, and her dress was beautiful. Long and flowing, it made her look like a princess, and for this one night, she had felt like one. She didn't care what everyone else thought, because she was happy, and she was determind not to let anyone ruin her night. Besides, Hermione was comfortable with who she was, so their opinions didn't matter anyway.

But the one person who could ruin her night, her _best_ night, would have to be him. It didn't seem fair to her. She hadn't done anything to make him angry at her. She simply found a date. If anything, she should have been mad at him. His audiacy to believe she was so undesirable that she couldn't get a date but him, had been hurtful. Nobody's opinions seemed to ever bother her, she could brush it off, because she was who she was, and she wouldn't change. But Harry and Ron, their opinions mattered to her, because they were dear to her and therefore, she would always take their opinions with the up most respect. But what Ron had insinuated, that she wasn't able to snatch herself a bloke, well, that had hurt her much more than she let on.

But did it matter anymore? Her night was ruined. Viktor had tried to comfort her, but she didn't listen. Eventually, she had told him to just and have fun. She wouldn't ruin his night. It was bad enough her's was. So reluctantly, he had gone off and found a few of his friends to talk to, and eventually another girl to dance with. So there she stayed, and there she cried alone because of one stupid boy she loved.

It wasn't fair. . .

"Oi! What do we got here?" The voice could only belong to one person, and this wasn't exactly what Hermione had wanted. At the sound of the voice she jumped, hurrying to wipe away her tears and cover the fact she was crying. "What're you doing over here all by your lonesome?"

Fred Weasley slipped into the seat across from her, smiling at her genuinly. Though the happy smile slowly slid away when he'd taken a good enough look at her. He'd grown up with Ginny, who was much too sensitive for own good when she was younger, and knew the tell tale signs of a crying girl. Hermione's sleek and nice up do was now pulled down in some spots, and her cheeks-though try as she might have-were tear stained, her eyes red and puffy.

"What's wrong, Hermione?" He asked, genuinly caring for her.

True, he didn't really talk much to Hermione, but they were still friends. She came around the Burrow a lot for Ron and Harry, and obviously, they'd run into each other every now in then in the small space left for them all there. She was like family to the Weasley's, and he knew her enough to care about her, and want to make sure she wasn't hurt. Besides, he knew how much his brother liked it, even if he denied it all the time, and he could see how she felt about him. Though, she hadn't tried to hide it like Ron, nor would she denied it if she was approached about the idea to someone close to her.

"N-Nothing's wrong. What would make you think that?"

Her voice was strained, he noted, another give away to her crying, "I grew up with Ginny, Hermione. She used to cry _all the time_ when she was younger. I know the signs. What's wrong?"

Hermione was a smart girl, and knew that lying wouldn't help her, "Nothing. It's stupid."

"Nothing always means something, and nothing is ever stupid. C'mon, tell me, was it Krum? I don't think I could take him, but I could pull a good prank or two on him if you'd like."

Hermione watched him smile slightly, touched by the idea he'd do something in her honor, "No, it wasn't Viktor. In fact, he's been great all night."

Fred looked doubtful but ignored it, "Than what is it? Was it Malfoy? Because if it was. . ."

She shook her head, "No. I don't care what Malfoy does. Well, it. . . it's just Ron."

Something crossed Fred's face, understanding. Of course it would have been Ron. The git always does _something_ stupid, doesn't he? Didn't shock him much, but the fact that whatever Ron did upset her this much, well, she must love him. And she loved him, that could explain why he could ruin her night. He knew Hermione well enough to know that she wasn't easily hurt by what other people said about her, unless it came from Ron or Harry.

"Well, Ron's just a git. Don't worry about what he says, or does, for that matter." Hermione didn't seem convinced, so he tried something different, "C'mon, dance with me."

She stared at him a bit confused, "What?"

He smiled, standing up and holding a hand out for her, "Dance with me. I promise, it'll help you. Just have fun, don't worry about him. You shouldn't let him ruin your night."

Hermione hesitated, eventually nodding and standing, taking his hand in the process. His grin grew and brightened while he lead her to the dance floor where the song was playing. He didn't give much of thought to the song as he drug her over, just about helping her have some fun for the rest of the night.

Once there, he pulled her in, smiling at her happily and telling her to just relax, and have some fun. It took a while for her to dance with him herself without his guidance, but slowly she did, and with every passing moment, she was becoming more and more happy.

_Just stand up when you hear me sing_

_Sway to the music and everything_

_Will diappear into the starless sky_

_When you dream about this night_

_I want you dream about this one moment_

_Inside this bubble of ours you'll never get hurt_

Gently taking her hand, he spun her in, laughing with her as she did, than spun her back out. She was moving more freely now, having fun like she was when Fred had seen her earlier in the night dancing with viktor Krum.

_I'll make sure you're protected from everything_

_Everything that can come your way_

_Because friends are like breathing roses_

_With sweets in every fold_

_And right now I want that sweet flavor_

_To fill you up and never drain_

When she was worn out from the dancing, they made their way back to a table. Not the one in the far corner, away from everyone and the fun, but one right in the middle, where they could sit without all the energy around them, and yet stil be a part of it, comfortably. They didn't stop laughing until they sat down, and even than Hermione didn't stop smiling. It made Fred feel acomplished, after all, that was his goal.

_Because you deserve this night_

_Above all else you deserve this night_

_Don't let them ruin it for you_

_Worry about it another day_

"So, you feel better now?" Fred asked, watching her as she took in a breath to calm herself a bit. After all, they'd been dancing for a while now, and both were a bit worn out.

"Very much, yes." She finally replied, still smiling. She lets out a sigh, "I haven't felt this happy in my whole life, I don't think. Thank you, Fred."

"Any time. After all, that's what friends are for, right?"

_Because tonight is the best night of your life_

_And I'll make sure it stays that way_

_I'll make sure it stays that way_

_Because that's what friends do_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So, this one is really short, and it's not very detailed, at least I don't think so. The song that's in the story is actually just a poem I'd wrote ages ago, like I was 12 when I wrote it long ago. I've no idea what I originally wrote it about, but it seemed to fit the idea I was trying to give. Originally, I wanted to make it George and Hermione, but I just did a George one, and I didn't want to write two about the same person, so therefore I chose Fred instead. Even though, in the books, I wouldn't take Fred to be so caring towards Hermione crying, since he seems to think people can take care of themselves. It seems more like George's territory.<strong>

**Now that I've made this much to long, I'll just finish with this. I hope you enjoyed, and reviews are love.**


End file.
